


concupiscence

by pansyparkinson (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pansyparkinson
Summary: CON·CU·PIS·CENCEkänˈkyo͞opəsənsnounformalstrong sexual desire; lust.





	concupiscence

Harry had been staring at her all night, she couldn't stop watching her movements. Wondering how her hair would feel between her hands. 

They were playing truth or dare in the eighth year common room, neither Ron or Hermione knew about her crush on Draco, they had known about her bisexuality for a few years now. Either way dating Ron's sister would've outed that. Dating Ginny was nice, Harriet thought. She always enjoyed her time going on dates with her and getting experience was a plus too. By the end of it, Harry and Ginny had both agreed while the sex was amazing, they weren't made to be anything more than friends. This later helped Harry confess her crush on Draco to Ginny. 

Ginny had been starting at Harriet all night, she had been the only one to notice Harry starting at Draco and by all means, was Ginny gonna make this happen. 

Ginny felt like she had been waiting for hours for the bottle to land on her, for her to finally be able to be the one to dare. When the bottle finally came around she had been ecstatic. 

Harry had basically blocked the whole game out for the past few rounds, she wouldn't be surprised if her magic had been preventing the bottle from landing on her. 

Her legs have been twitching from her arousal, she wouldn't be surprised if her panties were wet through by now. She couldn't stop imagining getting Draco into bed by the end of the night, Harry questioned herself. 

After realizing Draco had been staring back at her she forced herself to think clearer, and a bit cocky-er but who was Draco to judge.

After finally paying attention to the game Harry realised Ginny had been given a dare to run through Gryffindor corridor starkers, nearly everyone besides a few boys had looked away.

After arriving back to the eighth year common room Harry knew she was fucked, Ginny would certainly choose her next with the way she's been looking at her all night. 

Ginny smirks, "Harriet, truth or dare?". Harry would've gasped if she couldn't control herself. On one hand, she could pick truth and not be forced to do something, on the other hand, if she picks truth who knows what Ginny would ask her.

"Do you think me some kind of pussy Ginny?", Harry relates with a smirk "Dare of course." 

For a moment Ginny falters in surprise of her confidence but then picks her head back up 

"Well Harriet, you are as you eat right?", Ginny laughs "If Draco agrees, I guess I'm daring you and her to play fifteen minutes in heaven, but sitting on one of your guys’ beds."

The room goes silent, no one had expected This to happen.

Draco stands and Harry can't bear to look at her appalled face, but she hears her take a quiet breath and speak "Let's do it, Potter".

Harry looks up and damn, she's in for it now. She takes Draco’s offered hand and stands next to her.

.

Draco's fucked, completely and utterly fucked. She didn't understand why she couldn't just stare at her now and when she got back to her room then shove her hand down her pants.

Draco had to know if Harry was staring at her though, a few times it looked like she was but she couldn't be sure. 

Harry was drastically taller than her, looking at her nearly had Draco looking straight up. She loved it. 

Walking to the room with Ginny had been an experience, neither Harry nor Draco had talked to one another but walking their hand their hands and shoulders touching each other.

Arriving at their room, Ginny turned towards them "Ladies, whose bed is it going to be?". Harry looked towards Draco and spoke "Does it matter?" she questions. 

Ginny looks flabbergasted, "Well yes, I'm gonna place a fifteen-minute locking charm so we know that you stayed in here." 

Harry's heart races, she was forced to stay there? what if Draco rejects her? 

Harry pushes her thoughts away and stands up straighter, "How does my bed sound Malfoy?" she smirks at her as if tempting her to say no.

Malfoy doesn't, in fact, she returns her smirk with a more brutal one of her own and replies, "Let's do it, Harry"

Ginny quickly gets them situated in the bed and shuts the curtains announcing that as soon as they glow green the timer will start.

Harry has never been so excited in her life. it was finally here. it may only be fifteen minutes but that's enough time to ask for more later. 

Draco patiently waits until the curtains glow green to place her hands on Harry's shoulders, she leans towards her and places her head next to her ear.

She whispers into her ear, intentionally making her lips touch his ear. "Harry?" she questions "Do you mind if I kiss you?" Harry nods her head and pushes their lips together 

Draco is ecstatic, she's kissing Harry Potter. She moves her lips against Harry's refraining from grinding herself down into Harry's trousers. 

Their lips pull apart, Harry moves her lips to Draco’s neck, laying soft wet kisses up and down her neck occasionally sucking when Draco moans a particular way in her ear.

Harry pulls Draco into her lap and extends her legs behind her, she moves her mouth from Draco’s neck back to her lips. 

Harry shoving her tongue in Draco’s mouth had flipped a switch in her mind, why is she holding back? This might be the only time she'll ever sit on her lap, why stop it early. 

Draco quickly pulls away from Harry studying her face "I want more than fifteen" Draco speaks.

Harry looks at her and nods, she quickly grabs her wand out from under the pillow and ends all the remaining spells on her curtains then throws a muffling charm and a locking charm of her own on them.

Draco wraps her hands behind her head and kisses Harry.

She kisses her for a few moments before pushing her tongue into her mouth. 

A few minutes into the kiss Draco pushes her hips down into Harry's lap, her skirt rolling up her pale legs from her rolling her hips. Harry's hand moves to her waist as she breaks the kiss. 

She stops Draco’s hips from moving, she kisses her neck up to her ear laying small marks every few kisses. By the time she reaches Draco’s ear, she has her panting, a wet spot on her trousers from Draco’s panties.

She plans to make Draco a wreck before even touching her. She moves Draco’s hips over her thigh, Draco immediately takes the hint and starts rubbing herself on her thigh. 

"You like that don't you Draco?" Harry whispers "Rubbing your cunt all over my lap?" 

Dracos only reply is a loud moan, as she gets closer and closer Harry stops her rubbing right before she cums.

Draco whines, Harry's hands teeter at the edge of her skirt, "Do you want me to touch you, baby?" 

Dracos fastest reply of the night, "Yes, please Harry please". 

Harry's dark hands run up the inside of her thigh, teasing her slowly.

Her hands run closer up her thigh and she can feel how wet she is. She leans her head next to Draco’s and whispers “What do you want, Draco” her tone husky and warm.

Draco's hands guide Harry’s long fingers to her clit, she moves her middle finger over her clit slowly pressing gently. 

“That do that please” Draco begs. Harry smirks and kisses her on the mouth, she continues moving her fingers over Draco’s cotton panties.

Harry moves her hand away this time setting both of them above Draco’s knickers, she looks up for permission and at Draco’s nod pulls her panties down to her knees, Draco falls onto her back next to her to help get them off. Harry smirks and lays on top of her, she puts her hand right above her clit and watches as Draco grinds against her fingers.

She slowly moves her hand down to Draco’s cunt and dips a finger into her. Her fingers come back sticky and wet, she guides her middle finger to Draco’s clit and starts rubbing slow circles against her clit. almost immediately Draco starts moaning against Harry, both of her hands grabbing onto her shoulders. 

Harry can't help but kiss her, watching her rub herself onto her fingers is so hot. 

Dracos moans get louder and quicker the longer Harry rubs her. 

Draco's legs start shaking from the pleasure, Harry can't think of anything else other than how beautiful she is coming. Her face pinched up and her moans get high pitched and long, but her hips the way they jerk against Harry's hand may be the hottest thing she's ever seen in her life. 

Harry pulls her hand away once she's sure Draco’s done and slips her fingers into her mouth after she cleans her fingers as she slips them down over Draco’s shirt. She starts unbuttoning and untucking it from her skirt, with every button she moves her mouth lower down on Draco’s chest. By the time the shirt comes off she's already down to Draco’s belly button. she removes the top of Draco and revels in the fact that she isn't wearing a bra.

Harry's hands come up and cup around Draco’s tit, rubbing her thumb against her nipple causing her to moan. 

Harry begins kissing at her neck again lowering her way to Draco’s nipple, she begins sucking on her nipple. Draco’s hips grinding against air looking for any type of contact.

Harry taking the hint, she begins kissing down Draco’s stomach, once she gets to the top of her skirt she begins kissing and licking at area teasing Draco.

After unzipping and removing the skirt she gently pushes Draco’s legs apart, staring at her soaking wet cunt.

Harry moans “Fuck Draco you’re so wet for me.”.

“You’re such a slut for me aren’t you Draco? You’re never going to be able to touch yourself without thinking about me eating your pussy will you?” Harry says. 

Draco's hips buck up at the attention, Harry begins kissing up from her knee licking at her thigh relishing in Draco’s scent and the noises she makes. Harry wonders how long she's been fucking Draco for, it had felt like hours.

Harry pulls Draco’s lips apart with her thumbs, she lays small flat kisses against Draco’s cunt, paying good attention to her swollen clit. She licks a fat stripe up her cunt, Draco moans louder than she has tonight. When arriving at her clit Harry wraps her lips around it and sucks occasionally flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Draco’s back arches letting out loud moans.

Harry stops sucking on her clit after a minute or two and begins licking around her hole, lapping up her juices. She begins to fuck Draco with her tongue pushing her tongue in and out of Draco’s tight little hole.

As Draco’s legs start shaking she switches her tongue back to her clit and begins sucking again, fingering her at the pace she flicks her tongue.

Draco's hips have started rutting against Harry’s mouth, not that she minds. Her moans have become more erratic signalling Harry to her orgasm. Harry has a hand down her pants rubbing her clit because eating Draco wasn’t nearly enough to make her cum.

Her and Draco cum but she can’t help but lick the cum off of Draco’s cunt, maybe it’s the same thing as Draco shoving Harry’s fingers into her mouth after she came.


End file.
